


Your voice is a weapon

by pica



Series: Dungeons and Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mage!Rei, Thief!Nagisa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“La tua arma è la tua voce, no, Rei?”<br/>“La mia voce?”<br/>Rei lo osserva avvicinarsi, silenzioso come un felino. Scorge le sue labbra affilarsi in un sorriso che ha imparato a temere.</i>
</p><p>[Iwatobi Party #1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your voice is a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, dunque, questa fic fa parte di una fantasy AU molto più ampia, vagamentissisamente ispirata a D&D e al suo sistema di classi. I protagonisti qui sono Nagisa e Rei, del party Iwatobi (composto anche da Makoto e Haru). Ho pensato Rei come un mago studioso e Nagisa come un ladro, e anche se in questa fic non esiste granché di trama e (diciamolo) è solo un pretesto per farli pornare, mi piacerebbe prima o poi scrivere di come si sono incontrati e di come Rei si è unito al gruppo.  
> Quindi niente, a voi <3  
> (ah, la fic è stata scritta per il COW-T di maridichallenge @ LJ, il prompt era "Weapon" dei Bastille, che trovate citata nel titolo)

A capo chino sulla scrivania e circondato dai suoi libri, Rei si aggiusta con fare assorto gli occhiali sul naso. E’ un’abitudine che gli è rimasta dai tempi dell’Accademia di magia, quella di ritirarsi nella propria stanza, alla luce soffusa di un candela quasi sempre consumata, per divorare pile di tomi saccheggiati dalla biblioteca. Allora, nonostante la sua vista non sia mai stata perfetta, nonostante i forti mal di testa provocati dalle nottate di studio, nonostante le spalle doloranti dopo ore passate chino su libri e incantesimi, e nonostante i frequenti rimproveri del suo maestro ogni volta che dimenticava di cenare o di dormire, Rei aveva sempre ottenuto i voti migliori e si era guadagnato il titolo di apprendista più promettente della sua generazione, e tanto bastava a renderlo felice.

Molte cose sono diverse da allora, nella sua vita, eppure certe abitudini non sono mai cambiate. Gli sembra quasi di risentire l’odore di antico e di carta consumata che amava così tanto, quando si dimenticava dello scorrere del tempo nei meandri delle biblioteche dell’Accademia, e invece si tratta solamente di una minuscola stanza della taverna più economica che potessero permettersi, con le pareti talmente sottili che Rei fatica a distogliere l’attenzione dalle urla boriose ed alticce che provengono dalla sala comune al piano di sotto.

Ha completamente perso il conto del passare delle ore quando un paio di colpi alla sua porta lo scuotono dalla concentrazione che era a fatica riuscito a conquistare. Gli ci vogliono diversi istanti affinché il suo cervello possa elaborare ed isolare il rumore rilevante dall’eccesso di chiasso che viene da giù, ma basta una seconda tornata di colpi a convincerlo definitivamente a sollevare il capo – il viso gli si contorce in una smorfia di dolore quando si accorge del torcicollo che gli è venuto – e a voltarsi verso la porta.

“Chi è?”, domanda, alzando la voce.

“Reeei!”, cantilena una voce acuta ed infantile dall’altra parte.

Rei sospira. E’ un sospiro lungo e profondo, anticipatorio. “Avanti.”

La porta si spalanca ancor prima che lui abbia chiuso bocca. Da dietro sbuca Nagisa, con il viso più illuminato che gli abbia mai visto, e vestito di abiti piuttosto diversi da quelli che è abituato a vedergli addosso quando sono in viaggio. Una casacca chiara e priva di maniche gli scivola addosso, stretta attorno alla vita da una fascia più scura, le cui estremità, lasciate cadere lungo i fianchi, ondeggiano ipnotiche ad ogni suo passo. Sotto la casacca, che arriva a coprirgli tre quarti delle cosce, porta solo un paio di calzoni stretti, che cadono fin dentro agli scarponcini. Strette fra le mani ha due caraffe, piene fino all’orlo di quella che pare essere una birra piuttosto schiumosa.

“Cosa stai combinando tutto solo in camera a quest’ora?”, lo sente esclamare a voce più alta del necessario, non è sicuro se per effetto dell’alcool che con ogni probabilità ha già in corpo o semplicemente per sovrastare il baccano che proviene da oltre le mura della stanza. Ad ogni modo, Rei non ci fa troppo caso quando Nagisa rigira la chiave nella porta, alle proprie spalle.

“Sto studiando alcuni tomi, vorrei finire di leggerli entro stanotte.”

Rei sa che non basterà a convincerlo a lasciarlo in pace, ma ci prova comunque. Tutto quel che ottiene, tuttavia, è un’occhiata curiosa da parte dell’altro, che si affretta ad affiancarlo per sporgere un’occhiata oltre le sue spalle, sulla scrivania. Rei è convinto di vederlo sbiancare, per un istante.

“Eh?! Tutti quei libri?”

Non nasconde un sorriso compiaciuto. “Sono già a più di metà dell’opera, questo è un gioco da ragazzi per me.”

“Non è questo il punto! Dovresti davvero pensare a rilassarti un po’, Rei. Vieni giù con noi, stiamo cercando di far ubriacare Haru, è uno spasso!”, e mentre strilla appoggia entrambe le pinte sulla scrivania, proprio di fronte allo studioso. Rei sbianca immediatamente, affrettandosi ad afferrare i bicchieri e a spostarli più in là, lontano dai libri.

“Credo che passerò”, gli dice, distratto dalla bevanda che minaccia di strabordare e rovinare i tomi su cui ha speso quasi l’interezza del suo misero patrimonio.

“Ooh, avanti! Ho persino rubato la birra dalla cucina!”, lo sente mugugnare, vicinissimo.

“Mi sembra solo un altro buon motivo per declinare l’offerta. Non dovresti rubare, Nagisa.”

“E’ come se dicessero a te che non devi usare la magia”, brontola, imbronciato. “E poi va bene se lo faccio per te, no?”

Rei avrebbe così tanto da obbiettare, ma si ritrova a dover fare i conti, suo malgrado, con il rossore che si sente salire alle gote, come se Nagisa avesse appena afferrato quel che rimane del mozzicone di candela e gli avesse passato la fiamma sul viso. Eppure, lo sa bene, il ladruncolo non ha fatto niente di tutto ciò.

Si schiarisce la gola, sforzandosi di darsi un contegno. “Non voglio avere niente a che fare con i tuoi crimini.”

“Come la fai pesante, è solo una birra. Cioè, sono due, ma una è per te, perché te ne stai sempre rinchiuso a studiare, anche quando dovresti approfittarne per divertirti un po’. Non puoi trovare tutto sui libri, sai? E poi sei già abbastanza intelligente così, non vorrai diventare un mostro, poi ti scoppia la testa se ti cresce troppo il cervello.”

“Non… non è così che funziona, Nagisa”, sospira.

“Comunque, che libro starai mai leggendo di così interessante?”, gli si sporge addosso, di nuovo, puntando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e inclinandosi verso la scrivania. Le sue guance, soffici e tiepide, sfiorano quelle di Rei, che si ritrova a pregare tutte le divinità in cui non crede che Nagisa non si accorga di quanto siano bollenti le sue, ormai.

“Oh, niente di che, davvero—“, balbetta, cercando d’allontanare i libri prima che Nagisa possa metterci su le mani.

“ ‘Combattimento teorico con la spada’?”, riesce comunque a leggere il titolo sulla copertina. “Sul serio?”

“Che c’è?”, domanda Rei, tutto intento a nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.

Nagisa, invece, scoppia a ridere. Il mago non può fare a meno di voltarsi, sbattendo le ciglia, per soffermarsi a guardarlo. Sono pensieri che non riesce a controllare, quelli che iniziano a vagargli per la testa. Pensieri su quanto Nagisa sia bello, su quanto la sua intera figura sembri così _giusta_ , così a posto nel mondo, quando sorride in questo modo, come se non esistessero problemi o dubbi, solo la piccola, preziosa felicità di questo attimo che Rei non riesce a spiegare. Lo guarda rizzare la schiena e gettare il capo indietro, con le guance arrossate a furia di bere e ridere, e i capelli biondi e soffici che arrivano a sfiorargli le spalle, le braccia incrociate al petto, le mani piccole e affusolate che sembrano quelle di una ragazza. Ha l’aria di essere la creatura più pura e semplice dell’universo, per quanto Rei conosca almeno la metà dei segreti che cela dentro quel corpicino così minuto.

“Rei, come dicevo, non puoi trovare tutto sui libri”, gli dice, cercando di ricomporsi, con ancora l’eco della risata che gli fa vibrare la voce in gola. Rei deglutisce, domandandosi dove sia andata a finire la sua dignità. “Nessuno impara a usare un’arma leggendo i tomi, hai bisogno di un maestro che t’insegni.”

“Non mi sento a mio agio se non conosco prima tutta la teoria”, si giustifica, riuscendo solo ora a distogliere lo sguardo.

“E’ proprio da te. E poi perché vorresti imparare a combattere? Posso già anticiparti che sarebbe un fallimento totale.”

“Non dire così”, brontola.

“Non ne hai bisogno, Rei”, insiste, con la voce che si fa appena più bassa, appena più seria, e che lo manda fuori di testa.

“Vorrei solo rendermi utile al gruppo; tutti voi sapete combattere, io a volte mi sento un tale peso. Makoto non avrà la tecnica più raffinata, ma quando agita la spada persino io lo trovo spaventoso. Haruka non ama combattere, ma la sua forma è talmente elegante che mi domando se non si tratti di puro e semplice talento, e se abbia mai avuto davvero bisogno di imparare. Anche tu, con i tuoi trucchi, probabilmente sapresti abbattere un nemico a mani nude. Io sono totalmente perso se mi si toglie la mia magia”, ammette, tutto d’un fiato. Sono dubbi che si è tenuto dentro per tutto questo tempo, nonostante nessuno di loro abbia mai preteso da lui niente di più di quello che già offre al gruppo. E non si tratta solamente di un capriccio, perché lo sa che ha studiato per tutta la vita solo per questo e non certo per diventare un soldato provetto, ma a volte, quando sono in pericolo, _davvero_ in pericolo, rimpiange di non avere almeno un pugnale con cui aiutare i suoi compagni. Rimpiange di doverli lasciare in prima linea, a rischiare la vita, mentre lui è costretto a rimanere nelle retrovie, come un codardo. Nessuno gliel’ha mai detto in faccia, ma sa di essere debole, e il pensiero non gli è mai pesato fino ad oggi, fino a quando non ha avuto degli amici con cui condividere i pericoli e che rischiassero la vita per lui.

“Uh. Questo è il nostro stile, Rei. Noi siamo il braccio, tu la testa. Con le tue strategie ci hai salvato in più di un’occasione, ricordi? Senza te ce la saremmo vista brutta. E poi i tuoi incantesimi sono strepitosi!”

Questa volta non ci prova nemmeno, a non arrossire.

“Lo pensi davvero?”, gli domanda piano.

Nagisa annuisce con forza. “La tua arma è la tua voce, no, Rei?”

“La mia voce?”

Rei lo osserva avvicinarsi, silenzioso come un felino. Scorge le sue labbra affilarsi in un sorriso che ha imparato a temere.

“E’ con quella che reciti le formule”, gli dice, insinuandosi fra le sue ginocchia e costringendolo a sollevare il mento. Rei sa che, se andrà avanti così, cederà come fa ogni maledetta volta.

“Si, è vero, ma…”

“E poi non hai bisogno di preoccuparti, ci penserò io a difenderti.”

“Uhm, Nagisa…”, ha la gola secca e la testa vuota, gli occhi pieni di lui.

“Ora non mi merito un premio per il servizio motivazionale?”, glielo soffia sulle labbra, dopo essersi chinato su di lui.

“Ma veramente—“

Sono le ultime parole che Rei riesce a pronunciare. Il resto è un bacio che sa di birra e sorrisi, un bacio che Rei si aspettava, dopotutto, e che riesce comunque a coglierlo impreparato. Si ritrova spinto senza accortezza contro lo schienale, con un paio di braccia attorno al collo ed un corpo sottile premuto addosso.

Nagisa si stacca solo per un istante. “Ora mi è venuta voglia di sentire la tua voce.”

“Po-possiamo parlare”, ribatte Rei, bollente in viso e con la testa che inizia a girargli, arrovellandosi attorno al terrore che Nagisa possa aver già sentito l’erezione fra le sue cosce.

Il ladro gli ridacchia sulle labbra e poi lo bacia di nuovo. “Non voglio parlare, Rei.” Le sue labbra sono soffici e sembrano non esitare mai. Nagisa è stato il suo primo e ultimo uomo, la prima persona con cui abbia mai condiviso il letto, e da allora non è mai stato in grado di dirgli di no. Non l’ha mai nemmeno voluto, in fondo.

Nagisa scivola in ginocchio in mezzo alle sue cosce. Il suo sguardo, incollato a quello di Rei, è magnetico. Ha quel colore negli occhi che il mago non ha mai ritrovato in nessun altro e che gli ricorda la tinta del cielo quando il giorno si avvicina al tramonto ed il rosso si mescola con l’azzurro. Non smettono di cercarsi nemmeno quando Nagisa gli apre la tunica e gli slaccia i calzoni, e Rei è costretto ad aggrapparsi al bordo della sedia con entrambe le mani, le dita sbiancate, il labbro incastrato fra i denti e l’aria che già inizia a mancargli.

Lo prende in bocca per intero senza attendere nemmeno un attimo. Rei, colto di sorpresa per l’ennesima volta, si lascia sfuggire un gemito strozzato mentre getta il capo all’indietro e cerca tastoni la testa dell’altro per aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli, dimenticando per un attimo di trattarlo come la creatura delicata che sembra. Nagisa, però, non sembra lamentarsene. Ghigna, quel che riesce con la bocca piena, e poi inizia a succhiarlo, all’inizio senza fretta, prendendolo fino alla base per poi risalire sulla punta e stuzzicarla con la lingua, strappandogli ansiti piccoli e trattenuti, dolci come miele.

Ma Nagisa si stanca in fretta di rimanere inginocchiato a terra. Lascia andare la sua erezione e si rialza, si sfila i calzoni e lo scavalca, finendogli cavalcioni sulle gambe. Rei lo accoglie fra le proprie braccia, lui e le sue labbra, che trascina avidamente contro le proprie, strappandogli un sorriso che sente incurvarsi su di sé. “Non indossavi biancheria?”, gli domanda.

Nagisa ridacchia senza rispondere, e poi, “Dammi la mano”, soffia, riprendendo subito a baciargli il collo e la clavicola. Rei obbedisce immediatamente, lasciando che l’altro si appropri delle sue dita e le trascini fra le labbra, iniziando a succhiarle. Esattamente come poco fa.

“Nagisa…”

Lui lo guarda, e mentre lo lecca mette in mostra la lingua, facendolo avvampare. Quindi si sfila le sue dita dalla bocca e guida la sua mano fin sotto le natiche. “Devi fare qualcosa anche tu, Rei.”

“Ah, s-si.”

Nagisa sorride. Si china e lo bacia, e sulle sue labbra Rei sente il sapore del proprio seme.

Lo massaggia impacciato prima di spingere dentro il primo dito, fino in fondo, lentamente, aspettando che l’altro si abitui. Nagisa si inarca su di lui, e Rei può sentire la sua bocca spalancata e le sue labbra umide e gonfie sfiorargli le spalle. Inizia a prepararlo così, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e penetrandolo con la giusta accortezza, prima con un dito, poi con due, mai troppo veloce, e baciandolo piano quando lui gli si struscia addosso come un gatto che fa le fusa.

“Rei, Rei, va bene, voglio te adesso”, gli soffia addosso. Rei annuisce, e Nagisa ride e gli bacia il naso, divertito da chissà cosa, e prima di fare qualunque altra cosa gli sfila gli occhiali e li allunga sulla scrivania, alle proprie spalle. “Hai un viso così bello, Rei”, gli confessa, afferrandolo per le guance bollenti e trascinandolo in un ennesimo bacio. “Anche quando sei tutto corrucciato e non capisci qualcosa, o quando ti imbarazzo talmente tanto che diventi tutto rosso, per me sei sempre il più bello, Rei.”

E’ esattamente così che riesce a spiazzarlo ogni volta, con poche parole che se ci ripensa suonano così stupide, così semplici, e invece quando è lui, a dirgliele, non trova più la voce per ribattere. Ha solo la forza di abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte, di nascondere il viso paonazzo contro il suo petto, e di ascoltare la sua risata leggera vibrargli addosso. Lo sente baciarlo fra i capelli e poi piegarsi, accogliendo la sua erezione dentro di sé. Gemono entrambi, cercandosi per trovarsi in un bacio arruffato. E’ Nagisa che inizia a muoversi per primo. Ondeggia il bacino e si lascia sfuggire versi brevi, glieli sussurra direttamente contro l’orecchio, così che solo lui possa sentirli.

E’ più o meno il momento in cui Rei perde ogni parvenza di autocontrollo. Lo avvolge con le braccia e lo solleva, e anche quando lo sente sussultare dalla sorpresa non lo lascia andare – al contrario, lo distende sulla scrivania, senza curarsi dei libri e delle carte che scivolano a terra, e riprende a penetrarlo, al ritmo che decide lui questa volta. Bacia la bocca spalancata di Nagisa e si ciba dei suoi gemiti meravigliati, del suo sorriso estatico, del rossore sulla punta delle sue guance. Spinge più a fondo dentro di lui, più veloce, costringendosi ad accantonare la voce che gli ripete di fare piano, di farlo con cura, perché Nagisa è una creatura fragile – lo è, ma Rei ha visto anche tutta la forza che si porta dentro, l’ha visto resistere quando chiunque altro si sarebbe spezzato, l’ha visto piangere e ridere per le cose importanti e per quelle più stupide, ha toccato parte delle sue gioie e dei suoi dolori, delle sue paure, dei suoi sogni, ha fatto l’amore con lui teneramente o fino a sentirsi completamente speso.

“Rei, ah, Rei”, lo chiama, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendo le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi. Nagisa viene non appena Rei prende a masturbarlo, riversando il proprio seme sul petto di entrambi e lasciandosi scivolare gemiti lascivi e sempre più forti dalle labbra. Rei lo raggiunge poco dopo, stringendolo così forte da domandarsi se respiri ancora, eppure senza riuscire a smettere.

Quando riapre gli occhi, con le braccia ancora tremanti e dopo aver ripreso fiato, Nagisa è ancora disteso sotto di lui, disordinato e sfatto, con un sorriso che congiunge le guance arrossate. “Meno male che ti ho convinto a mollare i libri.”

Rei arrossisce di nuovo. Non pensava di potersi sentire più caldo di così. “Come se avessi bisogno di impegnarti, per convincermi a fare qualsiasi cosa.”

“Buono a sapersi”, lo abbraccia e lo trascina di nuovo giù, e questa volta si scambiano un bacio pigro, uno di quelli riempiti solamente d’amore e devozione. Si aiutano a rivestirsi, dopo diversi minuti trascorsi ciascuno fra le braccia dell’altro, a scambiarsi minuscole promesse e baci altrettanto piccoli.

“Allora, non lo vuoi proprio vedere Haru ubriaco?”, gli domanda Nagisa, schizzato di nuovo in piedi, già pieno d’energia.

Rei vorrebbe afferrarlo per la casacca e portarselo di nuovo vicino, trascinarlo sul letto e stringerlo finché non si addormenteranno entrambi, eppure si limita a distendere le labbra in un sorriso, mentre cerca gli occhiali e se li sistema sul naso, e s’aggiusta la tunica attorno ai fianchi. Lo raggiunge e lo prende per mano, Nagisa lo abbraccia, contentissimo, e dopotutto è contento anche Rei.

In fondo, pensa, mentre escono dalla stanza assieme: quando sorride così, non sarebbe mai capace di dirgli di no.


End file.
